Up in Flames
by wordsoftreason
Summary: What happens when Brittany leads Santana, Rachel and Quinn on the trampoline in the middle of the night?


"Don't make a sound. No one can hear us. We must be quiet, otherwise, we are screwed", Brittany says as we enter the gym on Saturday morning. And by morning I mean 3 A.M.

After a lot of drinking at Puck's birthday, everyone left home. Only Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and I stayed till the very end. Puck fell asleep and we didn't want to go straight back home so we decided to stay in the city, go visit a bar hoping we would meet someone we know or something like that. And then, Brittany got the craziest idea.

"Wanna do something really crazy?" She asks us with a huge grin on her face.

"If it excludes going into prison after doing it, sure", Rachel adds. Quinn throws her a filthy look, but deep down I know she thinks the same. She just doesn't want to say out loud that they share the same opinion. Quinn always acted like Rachel is invisible and told anyone who ever asked her about them that she hated her. But the truth was, she loved her. Like, really loved her.

"Yeah, why not. What do you have in mind?" I ask her. Honestly, if she said that we are going to dance naked at the zoo, I'd still do it. All I wanted was being close to her. She had me wrapped around her finger and I couldn't help it.

"Just follow me", she said mysteriously.

Fifteen minutes later we are entering the gym, hiding in the dark so no one can see us. Because if someone did, we would be in a big trouble.

Brittany was a dancer and she had the keys for the gym because that's where she trained and practiced her choreographies. Usually, no one could have the keys, but her trainer really loved her because she was a killer dancer so he gave her a copy in trust.

We walk through the narrow hallway. Everything is so dark and I can't see anything so I bump into Quinn in front of me whom stopped walking when Brittany spoke up.

"Go to the left. There is cloakroom where you'll take off your shoes."

Rachel is constantly asking what are we going to do, while Quinn and I are untieing our shoes.

"Are you done? Come on, hurry. Keep silent and follow me."

I am the first one to take off my shoes. Brittany takes me by the hand as she leads me. I hear Quinn and Rachel giggling quietly behind me. They drank more than Brittany and I. It's obvious.

"Whoa. This is so awesome", I breathe out as I see an enormous trampoline in front of us. It's about 25 feet long and 15 feet wide. It's also surrounded by mattresses so we don't hurt ourselves.

"Come", Brittany encourages me to join her, but I just keep staring, still admiring it.

"If we get caught, we are so done", I say through laughter, half scared. I don't want us to get in trouble. Especially Brittany because she could get kicked out of the team.

She says nothing so I continue: "Nah, fuck it." She laughs loudly and then covers her mouth with her hands to shut herself up.

I join her and we jump together, being careful with out timing. We must not jump at the same time, because we will both fall. And I don't want that because getting up will be pretty hard when someone else jumps by your side and you're still drunk as hell.

We are pretty awesome, I must admit. Well, I'm not as good as her, of course. She does all kinds of saltos and turns while I just keep falling on my butt so I can get up on my feet.

"Give me your hands."

Before I could even process what she said, she throws herself onto me, hoping that I would catch her, but I don't. We crash pretty hard onto each other and the mattresses. I hear us both grunting in pain. It still hurts. We're also laughing.

"Losers, move", Quinn grins and steps onto the trampoline. I crawl off of it to go onto the mattress so Rachel and Quinn have the space they need for jumping.

I sit and watch for a couple of seconds to see how good are they. They're just terrible. Not bad terrible. They're just so funny and I can't help but laugh at them falling and kicking each other.

I find myself quitting and I just lie back onto the mattress. I close my eyes. I feel my leg hurting a lot. I'm also becoming tired and sleepy. Rachel and Quinn's whispers fill the room.

When I open my eyes, Brittany's electric blue eyes shine through the dark as they pierce into mine. I close my eyes again and try not to move. I don't want to scare her off. Nothing happens after a few seconds and I wonder if she's still there. I don't feel her because she's not lying on me.

Finally, she snatches my lips into her own and I swear I can see stars. She tastes as sweet as a peach and her lips are so soft. Our lips move slowly and when her tongue glides over my lips, I completely give in. She lets out a hum when our tongues touch and at that moment it makes me feel like she's the only one I could kiss like that.

* * *

Reviews are awesome! :D


End file.
